Garnet and Diamond Amethyst and Ruby
by Isis Aurora Tomoe
Summary: Setsuna and Hotaru are forced to watch over Demando and Rubeus. SetsunaDemando and HotaruRebeus. Better Summary inside! No flames please! !UPDATED!
1. Crystal Tokyo

Well, let's see. I had an idea! *Crowd yelling* I hope y'all like it. No flames please.  
  
Disclaimer: For once I don't own any characters! I only own the plot.  
  
Story Summary: Well, Crystal Tokyo has been established, and the populace purified. The Shittenou have been brought back from the dead, courtesy of Serenity. They've been reunited with the Inner Senshi, and everyone's all lovey-dovey and junk. Everyone except for Setsuna and Hotaru. What's going to happen when trouble comes walking through the Time Gates?  
  
Chapter Summary: In this chapter, we learn what's happened since the last StarS manga, as well as Setsuna's take on it all.  
  
Oh, hey, everyone looks different! Here's a guide.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity: she's still the same, only her hair's silver.  
  
Neo-King Endymion: Still the same  
  
Sailor Venus/Aino Minako/Queen Cynthia of Venus: Hair's knee- length, and dark gold, and her eyes are deep blue. She's five eight.  
  
Sailor Jupiter/Kino Makoto/Queen Juno of Jupiter: Her hair is down to just above her behind, and streaked with shades of green. Her eyes are still the same color, but are flecked with bronze. She's five ten.  
  
Sailor Mercury/Mizuno Ami/Queen Athena of Mercury: Her hair is still the same length, but is a shade lighter, with black streaks running through it. Her eyes are flecked with pale blue, and she's five seven.  
  
Sailor Mars/Hino Rei/Queen Fury of Mars: Her hair is dark purple, streaked with black, and her eyes are black-purple, streaked with crimson. She's about five six.  
  
Sailor Pluto/Meioh Setsuna/Queen Persephone of Pluto: She's about five eleven, with calf-length black hair streaked with deep green and deep purple. Her eyes are streaked with silver.  
  
Sailor Saturn/Tomoe Hotaru/Queen Demona of Saturn: She's five eight, with ebony black hair that goes down to her shoulders and is streaked with dark purple and dark green. Her eyes are lavender gray and streaked with silver.  
  
Sailor Neptune/Kaioh Michiru/Queen Amphitrite of Neptune: the same, only her hair is down to her waist and streaked with baby blue.  
  
Sailor Uranus/Ten'oh Haruka/Queen Gaea of Uranus: the same, only her hair's streaked with navy blue and her eyes with gold.  
  
That said, on with the fic!  
  
Garnet and Diamond; Amethyst and Ruby Chapter 1-Crystal Tokyo  
  
Setsuna Meioh, Queen of Pluto, and Sailor Pluto, was bored, although she didn't show it. She was watching the Time Gate, a job she found boring and tedious, but someone had to do it. There was absolutely nothing to look at. Crystal Tokyo had come to pass, and the remaining population, all two million of them, had been purified by Neo-Queen Serenity. Now everyone lived in peace and harmony, with the Crystal Palace at the center.  
  
"Damn her to hell." Setsuna muttered. The 'her' in question was Setsuna's queen, Serenity. A few months ago, Serenity had revived Endymion's Shittenou, for multiple reasons, the foremost being because the Inner Senshi were lonely. Now, according to Serenity, everyone was with the person they deserved.  
  
"Why should she have him? She's young, inexperienced, and unintelligent. I'm everything he could have ever wanted." Setsuna let these lies roll from her rose-red lips, wishing that she could trick herself into believing them. Mamoru, Neo-King Endymion now, had never seen her than more than a sisterly figure. It made Setsuna sick just thinking about it. She rolled her eyes in exasperation. It seemed that Serenity's belief of all her Senshi being happy was erroneous. Setsuna was truly unhappy. Serenity had conveniently left her out of the joyful little love fest. The only other person who might have any idea how she was feeling was Sailor Saturn, or Tomoe Hotaru, but she seemed completely at ease with the arrangement.  
  
"Don't I deserve someone? Must the Time Guardian be forever alone?" Setsuna often talked to herself, to allay the nerve- wracking silence of the Gates of Time. "Why is it that everyone has someone but me? Where does it say that I must always be alone?"  
  
"It doesn't. You've just always lusted after Endymion." A new voice spoke up, and Setsuna spun around. A tall, ebony-skinned woman emerged from the shadows. Her eyes were a bright shade of white, and her close-cut hair was jet-black.  
  
"Fate." Setsuna said, bowing.  
  
"My daughter, you've always lusted after Endymion, which is why you've never loved someone else." Another person emerged from the shadows. Her skin was pale white, and her eyes fathomless jet- black. Her waist-length hair was ebony colored.  
  
"Destiny." Setsuna said, bowing. "I have never found any person to love, miladies."  
  
"Because you would not let yourself. You distanced yourself from possible suitors, always hoping that Endymion would fall for you." Fate said, moving towards Setsuna.  
  
"Now it is time for the truth to be told. Endymion will never see you as more than a sister-figure, the family he never had. He loves Serenity Setsuna, and there's nothing you can do about it." Destiny said; her voice was firm and truthful.  
  
Setsuna began to cry, big tears rolling down mocha-complexioned cheeks. She saw and felt the truth in the words of Destiny and Fate. It hit her like a ton of bricks.  
  
"You see the error in your ways, child? You must forget Endymion, hard as it will be." Fate said kindly. She placed her hand on Setsuna's cheek.  
  
"What did you come here for?" Setsuna asked. "You did not come just to tell me what I need to do to find love."  
  
"We have a request to make of you." Destiny said.  
  
"We need Sailor Saturn here as well." Fate said, shooting Destiny a quick glance. Destiny nodded.  
  
"I'll get her." Setsuna made a few gestures, and Hotaru stepped into the realm of the Gates. "Taru-chan, this is Destiny and Fate. They have a request to make of us."  
  
Hotaru bowed to the two immortals. "I will help in any way I can."  
  
"Good." Destiny said. "We need you to shelter two people, until we see fit to place them to live amongst the people of your solar system."  
  
"Who are they?" Setsuna asked, garnet eyes narrowed.  
  
"First things first. Do you know why we asked for you and Hotaru to do this?" Fate asked, looking from one woman to the next.  
  
"No." They chorused, exchanged glances.  
  
"You are half-sisters." Destiny said frankly.  
  
"What? How?!"  
  
"Your mother, Setsuna, had an affair with the King of Saturn. That affair resulted in the birth of Hotaru. Cronus raised you, Hotaru, as a princess, after telling his wife that he had adopted you as a favor to an old friend." Fate said.  
  
Hotaru nodded. "It seems sensible."  
  
"Now, for the reason you are both here." Destiny beckoned to the shadows, and two figures stepped out. One was a tall man with white hair and eyes of the most crystalline blue, while the other had two-tone red hair, and eyes of brown. Hotaru had never seen the men in her life, but Setsuna tightened her grip on the Time Staff slightly.  
  
"Demando and Rubeus." She said softly, garnet eyes never leaving Demando's blue ones.  
  
"Who are they?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"The black moon, before the Outer Senshi came forward. Demando, with his brother Safiru, and his minions Rubeus and Esmeralda, tried to kidnap Sailor Moon. They were defeated by Sailor Moon and the Senshi. Demando was the last to die, as a result of his love for Sailor Moon. Wiseman tricked them all, and he too was destroyed."  
  
"What are they doing here?" Hotaru asked, tilting her head slightly.  
  
"We need you to shelter them. Safiru and Esmeralda have been healed and are living with the Four Sisters, but Demando and Rubeus are not quite ready. We ask that you shelter them until we see fit to place them in Crystal Tokyo." Fate explained.  
  
"But Hotaru does not stay here." Setsuna pointed out.  
  
"She can. As your sister, she can also withstand the loneliness and repression that goes with the Time Gates. Simply tell your Queen that Hotaru will be in training for an unknown amount of time." Destiny suggested.  
  
Hotaru and Setsuna exchanged long glances. Setsuna looked away and nodded. "We will do as you request."  
  
"Good. We will contact you when we see fit." Destiny and Fate disappeared, leaving four people staring at each other.  
  
"Where will we stay?" Hotaru asked.  
  
Setsuna looked over her shoulder, and everyone turned to see a house loom out of the mists. "There."  
  
"Setsuna, how long has that been there?" Hotaru asked, staring at the small house.  
  
"Since I put it there five minutes ago." Setsuna's voice sounded a trifle smug. Hotaru stuck her tongue out at her sister, and walked into the house. It was your average house, about four bedrooms and two bathrooms, with a white exterior and lavender shutters.  
  
"Sets-chan, this is really nice!" Hotaru said, taking stock of her surroundings by turning around slowly. Everyone filed into the house. Setsuna looked around. The main motif of the living room was a blend of Setsuna and Hotaru's tastes, basic black with splashes of deep purple and crimson here and there.  
  
"I think I did pretty well."  
  
"Excuse me, but where are we going to stay?" Demando inquired.  
  
"Up the stairs on the left. Hotaru, our rooms are up the stairs to the right." Rubeus and Hotaru climbed the stairs, leaving Demando and Setsuna.  
  
"Why did you agree to take us in?" Demando asked. His voice was toneless and unemotional.  
  
"I had no choice. Serenity's life would have been at stake if you had just gone back to Crystal Tokyo."  
  
Demando tore his gaze from Setsuna's silver-streaked eyes. "I wouldn't hurt her."  
  
"I don't know that."  
  
"Like you, I have accepted the fact that Serenity and Endymion are in love and that nothing can come between that."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I heard Destiny and Fate talking."  
  
Setsuna pressed her lips together to keep them from trembling. It was then that Demando did something totally unexpected. He placed an arm around Setsuna's shoulders, just as the dam broke and Setsuna began to cry. She buried her head in Demando's shoulder and sobbed. He led her to the couch, where they sat, Setsuna crying, Demando lending a shoulder.  
  
From another realm, Fate and Destiny watched. "Fate, do you think that they'll fall in love?"  
  
Fate gnawed her lower lip. "I hope so. It's the only way Setsuna's scars will ever heal."  
  
"What about Hotaru and Rubeus? Are you sure we can't give them a little nudge?"  
  
"No, it wouldn't be right. They have to fall in love of their own accord. There is little else we can do but watch."  
  
"Well, while we're watching, you want some popcorn?"  
  
"The kettle corn please."  
  
The immortals settled down to watch the scene unfold.  
  
******************************************************************* *******************  
  
That was kinda a prologue, just setting the stage for what's going to happen later. The next chapter will probably be from Setsuna's point of view, but I'm not making promises. Hopefully it'll be longer, but I'm still not making any promises. Till then, review please, but no flames. There will be some Senshi/General in here, but the main focuses will be the budding romances between Hotaru and Rubeus, and Setsuna and Demando. Till then, Ja Ne!  
  
Isis Aurora Tomoe 


	2. The Plot Thickens

Time for the next chapter, y'all! Oh yeah, this is just an acting title; if anyone can think of something better, please, either e-mail me, or review and let me know, aight?  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot, that's it, don't sue; y'all know da damn deal by now.  
  
Story Summary: Well, Crystal Tokyo has been established, and the populace purified. The Shittenou have been brought back from the dead, courtesy of Serenity. They've been reunited with the Inner Senshi, and everyone's all lovey-dovey and junk. Everyone except for Setsuna and Hotaru. What's going to happen when trouble comes walking through the Time Gates?  
  
Chapter Summary: This story jumps POVs quite a bit, so just bear with me. There's a little Senshi/General in this chapter, as we look in on the Inner Senshi. There's also a little romance between Setsuna and Demando. Setsuna's so confused. Demando is too. Poor things.  
  
Chapter 2-The Plot Thickens  
  
Previously...  
  
Setsuna pressed her lips together to keep them from trembling. It was then that Demando did something totally unexpected. He placed an arm around Setsuna's shoulders, just as the dam broke and Setsuna began to cry. She buried her head in Demando's shoulder and sobbed. He led her to the couch, where they sat, Setsuna crying, Demando lending a shoulder.  
  
***************************Setsuna's POV****************************  
  
I had not all-out bawled since the fall of the Silver Millennium. It felt so good to let my troubles and worries flow out. I cried for the love I could have had; the time I wasted on Endymion; how hard it would be to get over him; and I cried for Demando as well. His love for Serenity was like my love for Endymion: doomed from the start. I must have cried for a long time; about half an hour. Demando stayed with me the whole time. He didn't say anything, just held my hand and lent me his shoulder to cry on. That helped me a lot. At last, I finished and wiped my face.  
  
"Feel any better?" Demando asked softly.  
  
"A little." I sniffed the last of my tears away and stood. My Time Staff formed in my hand and I turned to the door. "When Hotaru comes down, tell her that I left to inform the king and queen of our plans."  
  
Demando nodded in compliance and I left. The Palace was relatively quiet. Serenity and Endymion were in the throne room, waiting to meet with visiting dignitaries and such. I ignored the herald and walked in. Serenity and Endymion were apparently having a private moment. They separated just as I walked in. I have not been Guardian of Time for more than three millennia without learning how to control my emotions. I allowed a tiny smile to slip past my face.  
  
"Setsuna-san, how nice to see you." Serenity said. A smile grew on her face, and she stepped down from her throne to embrace me warmly. I could never stay mad at my queen for very long, and this time was no exception. I returned the hug just as affectionately.  
  
"It's nice to see you too, your Majesties."  
  
"For the last time, Sailor Pluto, Endy and Sere will do just fine in private." Endymion said. Even after the talk with Fate and Destiny, my heart still lurched when he smiled at me. He was more aloof than Serenity, but the smile he gave me was filled with disgustingly brotherly warmth.  
  
"Very well. I cannot stay long, but I must make a request."  
  
"What is it, Setsuna-san?" Serenity inquired. She sat back down on the throne and became queen once more.  
  
"Hotaru must stay at the Time Gates with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She must be trained, and the Time Gate is the only safe place to train her."  
  
"How long will she be gone?" Endymion asked. A shaft of sunlight illuminated his eyes, and again, my heart lurched.  
  
"I cannot say, for it depends upon how well she does."  
  
Serenity tapped her fingers on her throne. "Is it imperative that she goes? We may need her here."  
  
"She can always return whenever she is needed. She will be like me, able to come and go as she pleases, but she must stay at the Gates."  
  
"We can't refuse her request." Endymion murmured to Serenity. She nodded, and returned her gaze to me.  
  
"Very well. Does she know?"  
  
"She's at the Gates now, practicing. I will go tell her now." I bowed to my monarchs and left. At the Gates, Hotaru was staring into the Pool of Memories, whilst Rubeus and Demando were conversing in a corner.  
  
"Setsuna, tell me, have you loved Endymion all this time?" Hotaru inquired softly. She looked up, and I noticed that her lavender- gray eyes were filled with tears. I sighed.  
  
"Yes, Firefly, I have."  
  
"Why haven't you ever told anyone?"  
  
"Because I knew that Endymion belonged with Serenity."  
  
"You must have wanted to do something at some point."  
  
"I am the Guardian of Time; I knew the future, as well as what could happen if I gave in to my urges."  
  
"Oh."  
  
My little firefly was truly grown up. I smiled at her softly. "Would you like to visit the beach? It seems that we could all use a miniature vacation."  
  
Hotaru brightened immediately. "Oh, could we?"  
  
"Of course. Just think of a swimsuit, and we can go."  
  
"What about Demando and Rubeus?"  
  
"They may come as well." I turned and motioned the two over. I explained the idea, and Rubeus readily agreed. Demando looked in the distance, eyes clouded. At last he nodded. I felt happiness bubble up inside, for no apparent reason.  
  
"Setsuna, is this alright?" Hotaru asked softly. I turned, to see my little firefly in a very grown up bikini. It had high cut legs, and a triangle bikini top, and was jet black. I nodded.  
  
"It's fine. Rubeus, Demando, do the same thing Hotaru did, and we can go." Demando and Rubeus chose simple trunks in blue and red respectively. I chose a dark red bikini similar to Hotaru's, and conjured up a portal. Our destination was a deserted, unknown beach on Mercury. Everyone stepped through the portal, and on to the blue-tinted sand. The azure blue water, so much like Endymion's eyes, was softly lapping at Hotaru's ankles as she ran down to the water. Rubeus followed. Demando and I were more aloof; we strolled down to the sand and sat down, watching the two younger people cavort and play in the water. A playful breeze caressed my body, blowing strands of my hair into my face. I sighed, and let my mind drift. I was already feeling a little better. I snuck a glance at Demando. He was watching me, his face expressionless. Without changing expression, he reached out and brushed my hair away from my face. Then he turned back to watching Hotaru and Rubeus play in the water. I lie back, and let the warmth of the sun kiss me.  
  
*********************Demando's POV***********************  
  
I couldn't help it; I really couldn't. Despite, or maybe, because of, her being immortal, she looked so fragile, helpless. It was a friendly gesture, nothing more. I turned back to watching Rubeus and Sailor Saturn, pretending not to notice the wide-eyed expression on Sailor Pluto's face. Something about her was attractive; maybe her unusual hair and eye colors. She was the opposite of Neo-Queen Serenity in every way; calm, focused, driven, and mostly emotionless. At last she looked away from me and stretched out on the sand. Rubeus picked up Hotaru and laughingly threatened to drop her in the water. He was lucky, he hadn't loved anyone and been destroyed by it.  
  
*********************Fate's POV**************************  
  
While Destiny was in the kitchen, I took the liberty of giving Demando a little push. Nothing big, I just lifted the weight of his doomed love from his shoulders. He still remembered Serenity, but he no longer loved her. I did the same for Setsuna. Hotaru and Rubeus needed no such push. I smiled, and went to find the Smirnoff Ice I kept hidden in a secret refrigerator in my room.  
  
*****************Destiny's POV***********************  
  
I really wanted Hotaru and Rubeus to hook up, so while Fate was searching for something, I took the liberty of, um, encouraging a kiss between Hotaru and Rubeus. How was I supposed to know it'd end up an all-out make-out session? I was just happy Demando and Setsuna were already occupied.  
  
****************Hotaru's POV*************************  
  
Well, for one, Rubeus was kinda cute. It's not like we'd ever met and fought before. I wasn't even possessed by Mistress Nine when he was around. We played around in the water while Setsuna-mama and Demando watched. Rubeus picked me up and threatened to drop me in the water. I shrieked and clung to his neck. I looked up, and our eyes met. Electricity raced down my spine, starting from wherever his hands were, under my knees, and around my back. I don't know why, but I couldn't look away. He set me down, but I couldn't stop staring at him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. His gaze went from my eyes down to my lips and back up again. I nodded slightly, hoping that he would take the hint. Thankfully, he did, and he pressed his lips to mine gently. My first kiss! It kinda got deeper from there. His tongue licked my lower lip, and I pulled away. He looked hurt for a moment.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know how to..." I looked down and blushed. I looked up at Rubeus through my eyelashes, a trick I had learned from when Michiru-mama tried to butter up Haruka-papa. He looked relieved, but I don't know why.  
  
"I could teach you, if you wanted to learn." He offered huskily. I guess he felt the shudder that went down my spine, because the next thing I know, he was kissing me again. This time he nibbled on my lower lip, pulling it open slightly. The next thing I knew, his tongue was in my mouth! It was kinda nice, but it took a while to get used to. After I had gotten used to it, and sorta returned the favor, he pulled away. He rested his forehead against mine and stared at me. His hands were lightly massaging my waist, and his eyes were locked onto mine.  
  
"What?" I murmured.  
  
"You're perfect."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Just what I said. You're perfect in every way, Kali."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"You. Kali was a dark goddess."  
  
"I remind you of a dark goddess?"  
  
"Yes, in a good way."  
  
I looked into his eyes, and couldn't think of a single thing to say. Talk about your first serious crush!  
  
*******************Minako's POV**************************** (Set back a little after Serenity raised the Generals.)  
  
"Venus." Kunzite said coolly. That's the one thing that drove me absolutely up the door about Kunzite. He would never show any emotion. Considering the circumstances, he should have been begging me to forgive him. But no, not the mighty emotionless Kunzite. He had to pretend it wasn't killing him to see me walking around, looking somewhat happy. But I wasn't falling for it, not no way, not no how. I admit it, slapping him across the face was a little unplanned, but he was really annoying me!  
  
"You god-damn arrogant bastard! If you want my forgiveness, try earning it!" I slapped him across the face and stormed off. I ran all the way to my chambers, and proceeded to throw things across the room angrily. That, that, that...I couldn't even think of a name to call him. I lie down on my bed, and let the tears flow.  
  
"Crying doesn't become you, Lady." I heard the rumbling bass I knew so well.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"First you tell me off for not apologizing, then when I do come to apologize, you tell me to go away."  
  
"Speak your piece, and then I'll decide what to do."  
  
"Fine." Familiar gentle fingers gripped my chin, forcing my gaze up. Kunzite's joking tone was gone, replaced by one that was entirely serious. "I'm sorry, Cynthia. I love you, and I beg for your forgiveness." Kunzite dropped to one knee, head bowed. "If you can't find it in your heart to forgive me, then please, just kill me, because I don't want to live without your love ever again."  
  
"Do you mean that, General Kunzite?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then kiss me, stupid!"  
  
*****************Makoto's POV**************************  
  
I was in the kitchen, angrily tenderizing some meat, while Ami watched nearby. "What in the world was she thinking, bringing the Generals back?" I growled, whacking the poor beef with the meat tenderizer.  
  
"She had our best interests at heart." Ami said gently, taking the tenderizer out of my hand. "I think the meat is as tenderized as it's going to get, Mako-chan."  
  
I sighed, and gripped the countertop. "I'm afraid, Ami-chan, very afraid."  
  
Ami rested her small hand on my shoulder. "We all are; even Mina- chan and Rei-chan."  
  
"Rei's already forgiven Jadeite."  
  
"Has she?"  
  
"Well, I heard her screaming his name last night, so I'm assuming she forgave him."  
  
Ami blushed. "Oh."  
  
"Yup."  
  
Ami wrapped her arm around my waist. "Why don't we go for a walk? The servants will handle the rest of dinner."  
  
I nodded, and washed my hands. I took off my apron, and Ami-chan and I left for the gardens. I guess Ami could sense how preoccupied I was, because she stuck a flower in my hair and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Cheer up, Mako-chan. It could be worse."  
  
"I don't see how."  
  
"Trust me, I've analyzed our position, and there are approximately one hundred and one ways the situation could be worse."  
  
I gave my best friend an affectionate grin. That was Ami-chan for you, always ready to scrutinize any and all problems. She smiled back at me, and opened her mouth to say something, but I could hear voices and I motioned for her to be silent. I took her hand and we crept toward a hedge that separated my garden from Rei's.  
  
"What are we supposed to do?" The sexy tenor was slightly familiar, I think it was Zoicite. I felt Ami stiffen beside me, and I squeezed her hand to reassure her.  
  
"I don't know. Makoto won't talk to me, Endymion doesn't trust us. I think Serenity didn't do anyone a favor bringing us back." Now it was my turn to stiffen. I'd know that soft baritone anywhere.  
  
"I would have preferred wandering hell to having Ami ignore me. Is there ANY way under the sun we can make them understand that it wasn't us doing all that?!" Zoicite punctuated his statement by hitting the hedge we were hiding behind. Ami looked at me.  
  
{Mako-chan, I love him.}  
  
{I know. I love Nephrite too, but I'm scared.}  
  
{They are too. Should we say something?}  
  
I debated this for a few minutes, and nodded. I grasped Ami's hand and led her in front of the hedge, where Nephrite and Zoicite were having their honest conversation. I tapped Nephrite on his shoulder.  
  
"Nephrite?"  
  
"Makoto?"  
  
"Could we talk in private?"  
  
"Sure." I turned and walked away, with Nephrite following. As soon as we were out of sight and earshot, I flung my arms around Nephrite's neck.  
  
"I'm sorry for not forgiving you sooner." I mumbled, burying my head in Nephrite's chest. I breathed in, enjoying his scent.  
  
"It's okay, as long as you forgive me." Nephrite tilted my face up. "Do you?"  
  
"Yes. I love you." I said, staring him straight in his beautiful eyes.  
  
"I love you too." As he leaned down to kiss me, I felt as if an hundred pound weight had been lifted from my shoulders.  
  
**********Ami's POV************************  
  
Mako-chan and Nephrite had gone off alone, and I was left staring up into Zoicite's eyes. They were just as pretty as I remembered, and they looked unbearably miserable. I couldn't look for long, and so I lowered my gaze to the ground. I knew what I wanted to say, but my mind wouldn't send the commands to my mouth. I was basically frozen. My mouth was opening and closing helplessly. Athena! This was really hard. Finally, I just gave up, and decided to do what he would have done had our positions been reversed. I kissed him. He pulled me tight up against him, his familiar arms going around my waist possessively. I wound my arms around his neck, and pulled myself closer. I tried to put my apology into something other than words. I believe he got the message, because when we separated, his eyes no longer looked sad.  
  
"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" He asked.  
  
I hugged him hard. With him being six three, and me being a tiny five three, it was rather amusing, like a toddler hugging an adult. I giggled.  
  
"Something funny?"  
  
"I'm just happy." I smiled up at him. He thought about this, and pulled me to him again.  
  
*********************Rei's POV*************************  
  
I woke up in my large, predominantly red chambers. I stretched, and my arm hit Jadeite's head. He grumbled sleepily and opened one eye.  
  
"'Sit morning already?" He asked drowsily.  
  
"No, it's afternoon. We should have been up hours ago." I said, snuggling closer to his warm body.  
  
"Who's going to care?"  
  
"Nobody, since they're all too mad to think."  
  
"It's not like we got any sleep last night, hmm?"  
  
I felt my face grow hot. Jadeite chuckled, and nuzzled my neck. I pushed him away and sat up. "Come on, Jed, we have to get up."  
  
He pulled the covers over his face. "Don wanna." He mumbled childishly. I stood up and put on my robe before yanking the covers off my, no, OUR bed.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower. If you aren't up when I get out, I'll give you hell on a hot plate." I warned. Jadeite sat up, and I smirked.  
  
"It's not your threat that got me up; it's the idea of seeing you in the shower." Jadeite said, shooting down my triumph. He saw my disappointment, and stood up, grabbing his own robe. He took my hand and led me to the shower.  
  
"Did I tell you that I loved you yet?" I asked, as he washed my hair.  
  
"No, but I love you too."  
  
"I know."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Well, that's done, and I know lots of you want to kill me over what happened between Setsuna and Demando, cuz I didn't tell you. All will be revealed next chapter, author's honor! Anywayz, you read, please review, no flames, love ya'll!  
  
Isis A. Tomoe 


	3. In Which Setsuna Learns a Little More ab...

Well, I got more reviews, so I'm continuing my story!  
  
Disclaimer: Destiny and Fate are my children. If you wanna use, you gotta ask.  
  
Chapter Summary: Things heat up between Setsuna and Demando, who no longer love Endymion and Serenity. Nuff said.  
  
Chapter 3-In Which Setsuna Learns a Little More about Demando  
  
Previously...  
  
*********************Fate's POV**************************  
  
While Destiny was in the kitchen, I took the liberty of giving Demando a little push. Nothing big, I just lifted the weight of his doomed love from his shoulders. He still remembered Serenity, but he no longer loved her. I did the same for Setsuna. Hotaru and Rubeus needed no such push. I smiled, and went to find the Smirnoff Ice I kept hidden in a secret refrigerator in my room.  
  
**********Setsuna's POV***********  
  
I don't know what happened, but all of a sudden, I felt a tremendous weight lifted from my shoulders. The weight was gone from my heart as well. It felt wonderful! I turned my head, to see Demando smiling happily. That shocked, as well as pleased me. He had a really lovely smile, one that lit up his whole face. I found myself unable to look away. He really was quite good- looking, his white hair and blue eyes making him look more exotic than anything. My gaze dropped from his face to his body, and in spite of myself, I began to, as Minako used to put it, 'check him out'. His body wasn't at all bad either. Not excessively muscled, but not overly thin.  
  
"What's wrong?" Demando asked. I felt my face burn slightly.  
  
"Nothing. You just looked happy about something."  
  
"So do you, Sailor Pluto."  
  
"Would you care to talk about it?"  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
Now my face was definitely burning. "Excuse me, Demando?"  
  
"That's what I was thinking."  
  
I looked down. "Oh. Thank you." I let a handful of sand trickle through my fingers.  
  
"May I call you Setsuna?"  
  
"If you wish."  
  
"Setsuna?" I looked up, only to find a pair of lips pressed hesitantly to mine. I hadn't been kissed in a very long time, since the Silver Millennium I think, and I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. I figured I should like it while I could, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning into the kiss. He pulled away, and smiled at me.  
  
"What was that for?" I asked.  
  
"No reason at all." He smiled again, and I sighed happily.  
  
************Fate's POV***************  
  
Alright, so I made a few modifications. It wasn't like they were gonna kiss on their own, was it? This was the real Setsuna, the person she would have been if the whole Endymion thing hadn't happened. She acted the same mostly, but she was happier. Same goes for Demando. He was actually someone I would date, but hey, can't win them all!  
  
**********Demando's POV***********  
  
She was so beautiful. I was starting to forget why I had ever loved Serenity. How could I have even looked at her when I had a goddess in front of my eyes the whole time? The kiss was pleasantly sweet and addictive. I wanted another one, but I didn't want to exceed my boundaries. Setsuna had a lock of hair in her hands, twisting it around nervously. She was a little like a teenage girl, awkward and unsure. I don't think she'd been kissed before.  
  
"Do you still love Serenity?" She asked suddenly.  
  
"No. Do you still love Endymion?"  
  
"No. My mind is on other things." She said, still twisting her hair around her finger. She chewed on her lower lip in thought.  
  
"Other things like what? Me?" I didn't mean to say the last part, but it just came out anyway. Setsuna blushed, and looked down at the sand. She looked out over the water, and her eyes widened.  
  
"Oh, my." She said. I looked in the same direction, only to find Hotaru and Rubeus somewhat occupied. I looked back at Setsuna, whose eyes were wide and shocked-looking. I took the opportunity to pull the lock of hair out of her hands and squeeze one of her hands gently. She turned towards me and I let go. "Demando, what are we going to do now?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Since you say you are no longer in love with Serenity, I see no need to keep you at the Time Gate any longer."  
  
"I want to stay."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To get to know you a little better. I don't know why, but I feel connected to you, Setsuna."  
  
Setsuna looked down at the sand. "Kindred souls."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's what we are. I read it in a book, in France, around the 19th century. It means we're alike in ways we have yet to discover," Setsuna said softly.  
  
"I see. Well, am I allowed to stay at the Time Gate?"  
  
"I have no power over that. It is up to Chronos, my father, unless I get a direct order from Fate, Destiny, or Time. We can go ask now, if you like."  
  
"Sure. But how are we going to break the news to Rubeus and Sailor Saturn?"  
  
"I have no idea. I doubt they'll notice we've gone, but I should tell Hotaru anyway." Setsuna stood and ran down to the water's edge, and informed Hotaru of her plan. The Senshi of Death nodded, and Setsuna walked back. "Are you ready?" After seeing me nod, Setsuna conjured up her staff and opened the Time Gate. We stepped into the mists again. Setsuna transformed her swimsuit into a dress, and I took the initiative to also put on something a little more appropriate. Setsuna took my hand and led me to another gate, which we stepped through. It opened up into a castle, and Setsuna led me down one long hall after another. Finally we reached a pair of big oak doors, and Setsuna took a deep breath before knocking.  
  
"Enter, daughter."  
  
Setsuna and I walked in. Sitting on a throne was a man that could've been Setsuna's twin brother. He had the same complexion, and hair color, but his eyes were black, and sparkled with starlight. Next to him was a beautiful woman with Setsuna's red eyes and braided black hair.  
  
"Sets-chan, to what do your father and I owe this pleasant surprise?" The woman asked, stepping down from her throne to hug Setsuna warmly. I stood a little behind and to the left of Setsuna, trying to be unnoticeable. Her mother saw me, and her eyes widened in surprise. She sat back on her throne.  
  
"Mother, Father, I need to ask your permission to keep this man at the Time Gate with me a little longer."  
  
"Why, daughter?" Chronos asked. His wife placed her hand on his arm and shook her head slightly. Chronos sighed. "Very well. Mortal, approach my throne."  
  
I walked up to the throne. Chronos leaned down and stared at me. It made me nervous for a few minutes, but I stared at him back. At last Chronos leaned back in his chair and laughed warmly.  
  
"Daughter, he may stay with you as long as he likes. Now, get back to your post, young lady!"  
  
Setsuna curtsied to her parents and I bowed. Then, with Setsuna in the lead, we left.  
  
*************Throne Room*****************  
  
"Well, Proserpine, are you sure?"  
  
"Very. I believe she's falling for him, and falling fast. What did you see?"  
  
"He's falling for her."  
  
"May our daughter find the happiness she deserves."  
  
"And what of Hotaru?"  
  
"She's already in love. I can feel it."  
  
*****************Setsuna's POV******************  
  
I was so happy that Father and Mother agreed to it. Instead of going back to Neptune, I took us back to the Gate. "Demando, would you like to go back to Neptune?"  
  
"No, I'd rather stay here, and leave the lovebirds a few moments' peace." Demando said, making his way back to our house.  
  
"Oh. I believe I'll stay with you." I transformed my somewhat medieval dress into something a little more modern, a pair of black pants and a button down white shirt. When I walked into the house, Demando was in the kitchen getting himself a glass of wine. I settled for tea. We sat down across from each other.  
  
"Well, Setsuna?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you let me make dinner for you sometime?"  
  
I flushed. "That would be nice."  
  
"How about today?"  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"Why not? You go upstairs, and put on your best clothes, and I'll call you when dinner's ready."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
I stood. "Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes." I went upstairs, and began running water for a bath. I remembered that I had also given Hotaru a large selection of bubble baths, and I selected a honeysuckle-scented one. I added a liberal amount to the hot water, and when the tub was just short of perfectly full I turned off the water and got in. Hot baths had always been a sort of fetish of mine. I closed my eyes and placed a radio in a corner, playing Beethoven's Ninth Symphony softly. I began thinking of something to wear for this night. It had to be something nice, but not overly so. A thought came to me, and I envisioned a deep red dress, sleeveless, with a plunging neckline, and straps made of garnet. A slit ran up the middle of the dress, allowing for the black silk skirt to show through. Dark red slippers encrusted with tiny garnets completed the outfit. I sighed and lay back in the water.  
  
**********Demando's POV***********  
  
One thing about Setsuna: she sure knew how to stock a refrigerator. There were all sorts of foods in there, from every country. I decided on something Italian: stuffed manicotti shells and Caesar salad. I began boiling the manicotti. While that was boiling, I began to make the stuffing for the shells, which consisted mainly of ricotta and herbs. I was so intent on adding the right amount of herbs; I didn't notice the manicotti was over boiling until I tried to take it out of the pot. It wouldn't come out. So, I moved to plan B: Caesar salad. That was something I could make. I fixed the salad, and found a wine to complement. I looked down at my clothes. They were stained with spaghetti sauce, ricotta, and all sorts of different things. I hurried upstairs to shower and change. Setsuna had given Rubeus and I our own bathroom, and I gratefully made use of it. While in the shower I decided that a pair of black pants and a white shirt was suitable for my plans. I got out the shower and dried off. Setsuna had also taken the liberty of making sure there was aftershave, and plenty of cologne. Gods bless the woman. I dressed and ran a comb through my hair, applied some cologne, and walked out of the bathroom. I could hear the tub draining in the girls' bathroom, so I decided to wait by the door until she was finished, and then escort her down to dinner. The door opened, and Setsuna was caught unawares.  
  
"Oh! Demando I..."  
  
"May I escort you down to dinner?" I offered, presenting my arm to her. She flushed and took it. Together we made our way downstairs. I had also taken the liberty of lighting candles, and filling up the wineglasses.  
  
"It's lovely!" Setsuna breathed. I led her to her seat and helped her sit in it.  
  
*************Setsuna's POV***************  
  
The dining room looked terrific. There was little light, except for a pair of candles flickering on the table. Demando helped me to my seat, and took his. The salad he had prepared looked really delicious, and he had even provided some after-dinner mints. I took a bite of salad and a sip of wine, both of which tasted wonderful.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"It's delicious." I proved my point by taking another bite of the salad. It really was good. We ate in silence for a while, and when the salad was gone, we began to talk.  
  
"I suppose you've seen the world, being Time Guardian." Demando said.  
  
"Yes, and a lot of this solar system as well."  
  
"What would be your favorite place?"  
  
"I think that the Venus of old was my favorite. It was beautiful. There were plenty of flowers, and everyone was happy."  
  
"I see. You don't think it'll be like that after Princess Venus is restored to the Venusian throne?"  
  
"It might have a lack of people at first, but I'm sure it will be in a few millennia."  
  
"Will you be able to see it then?"  
  
"Senshi are immortal, Demando. I thought you knew. When we decide to pass on the title of Senshi to our daughters, we become goddesses, or gods, depending on whether you're a Senshi, or a Senshi's soul mate."  
  
"So the soul mates are immortal as well?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I see. Interesting."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, in your case, wouldn't your lover or soul mate if you prefer, stay at the Gate with you?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so."  
  
Demando nodded distantly. "I see."  
  
"Demando? May I ask you something personal?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you fall in love with Serenity?"  
  
"Until now, I thought she was the embodiment of grace, beauty, and kindness. She was so beautiful. It was like she was a goddess, and I was just a mortal. I knew I had a better chance than Endymion to capture her heart."  
  
"I see."  
  
"May I ask why you loved Endymion?"  
  
"He was the first man I had ever met that treated me as an equal, and gave me attention. I liked that feeling. I suppose it was an infatuation at first, and then it became a one-sided love." I said softly, staring off. I thought of something. "Demando, why did you say until now?"  
  
"Because you are everything I thought she was and more."  
  
I placed my hand on his cheek. "No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are. I could..." Demando trailed off, and surprisingly, blushed.  
  
"You could what?"  
  
"I could fall in love with you."  
  
"No, you couldn't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm mean, and selfish, and anti-social, and, and..." I had run out of things to say. Demando pressed his lips to my palm.  
  
"You just described me."  
  
"I did not."  
  
"Yes you did. Setsuna, you are far from mean, selfish, and as to anti-social, you're just quiet. Do you not want my love?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
I opened my mouth slightly, then closed it and sighed in frustration. "I'm afraid, okay? I'm afraid that you won't love me like I love you, and that you'll leave, and fall in love with someone else."  
  
**Third Person POV**  
  
Demando stood, with Setsuna's hand still pressed to his cheek. He walked around the table to where she sat and took both her hands in his. "Setsuna, I..."  
  
Hotaru and Rubeus walked into the kitchen, laughing and talking. Upon seeing Demando and Setsuna in their interesting position, they slowly backed out of the kitchen and ran up to their rooms.  
  
Demando kneeled in front of her so that their eyes were level. "As I was saying, Setsuna, we don't know what'll happen. We could be soul mates for all we know. Even if that isn't the case, I'll stay with you until you find your soul mate, and then I'll leave with no questions, and no arguments."  
  
"Okay, but what if I don't find my soul mate?"  
  
"Then we'll be together for a long time, don't you think?" Demando smiled gently.  
  
Setsuna looked down at her lap. "Thanks, Demando. I really appreciate it."  
  
"No problem." Demando stood, and returned to his seat. We finished our dinner in silence. After it was over, Setsuna stood. "Do you need help with the dishes?"  
  
"No, I can manage. I'm sure you have something you need to be doing."  
  
"You're right. I should be standing guard." Setsuna henshined into Sailor Pluto and left. Demando actually hummed to himself as he washed dishes.  
  
At the Time Gate, Setsuna smiled to herself as she watched the couples in Crystal Tokyo.  
  
*********************************************  
  
All done, y'all! So, what did you think? Please, feel free to review. In fact, I urge you to. Just no flames, please. 


	4. In Which Fate Learns of Her Alcohol Tole...

A thousand and one apologies to you, my precious and most beloved readers. My computer crashed, and I've been so busy trying to set everything back up, as well as deal with your average high-school drama, and midterms, etc., etc. I know it doesn't excuse my trifling behavior, but perhaps you could find it in your large and infinitely generous hearts to forgive lil ol me. Please?  
  
Summary: Three months after Demando and Rubeus arrive, Hotaru and Setsuna have a heart to heart. Rubeus and Demando finally discuss their current situations, and Fate and Destiny nearly drink themselves silly.  
  
Chapter 4-In Which Fate Learns Of Her Alcohol Tolerance Level  
Or  
Love is a Wonderful Thing  
  
Setsuna was watching the Gate, about three months later, feeling more at ease than she had in a long time. A slender white arm snaked around her waist. Hotaru stood next to her, clad in Senshi garb, and holding her Silence Glaive loosely. "You look happy."  
  
Setsuna rested her arm across the younger girl's shoulders. "I am. What about you?"  
  
Hotaru nodded. "I'm happy too. It was so frustrating seeing the Senshi and Shittenou all together and happy. It made me sad."  
  
Setsuna gave her a one-armed hug. "Me too. But, it seems like you and Rubeus might become more than friends."  
  
A delicate pink stained Hotaru's cheeks. "I don't know. He's sweet, and nice, and very good-looking."  
  
Setsuna couldn't resist. "As well as a good kisser, hmm?"  
  
Hotaru flushed even more. "I don't have much to compare it to, but yes, that as well. Setsuna, did you ever think that maybe, the two of us were meant to be alone?"  
  
Setsuna looked out over the fog. "Yes, I did."  
  
"Do you still feel that way?"  
  
Setsuna thought for a long moment. At last she shook her head slightly. "No. I believe that we are just like the rest of the Senshi, and we will find our soul mates too."  
  
"Do you think that Rubeus could be mine?"  
  
"I believe that Minako is the best person to answer that question."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know that she can sense auras."  
  
"Yes, but how does that help?"  
  
"Your soul mate will have an aura of the same color as yours. If you really want to know, bring Rubeus to Minako and ask her."  
  
"But what if she tries to kill him?"  
  
"I suppose we must explain our true reasons eventually. I dislike lying to our fellow Senshi and our rulers, but it must be done. You do know it's been three months."  
  
"I know, but I don't think we should tell them anything until we're perfectly sure of their intentions."  
  
Setsuna nodded. "I'm inclined to agree, Firefly. We could not consider ourselves true Senshi if we let our feelings cloud our judgment."  
  
Hotaru's voice sounded wistful. "Duty first, feelings second."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Don't you ever want to get away from it all, and just be normal?"  
  
"Of course I do, but we simply can't. We were chosen for this, and we will fulfill our destinies. When the time comes, we pass our legacy on to our children, and then we will be free at last of our duties."  
  
Hotaru brushed her hair out of her eyes. "But until then, we do what we must to ensure the safety of Serenity and Endymion."  
  
Setsuna nodded. "You're all grown up."  
  
Hotaru smiled. "I'm still your Firefly."  
  
"Always." The sisters turned to a comfortable silence.  
  
"So, do you want to leave?" Rubeus asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you want to leave? You've been eyeing Sailor Pluto like she's the last plate of ribs at a barbecue."  
  
Demando glared at Rubeus. "And what about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"You shoved your tongue down Sailor Saturn's throat in front of her big sister."  
  
Rubeus flushed slightly. "Did not."  
  
"Then what do you call it?"  
  
"It was a kiss! Who died and made you my father?"  
  
"No one. You started it."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
Demando sighed. "Grow up."  
  
"You started it."  
  
Demando launched a pillow at the face of his former minion. "Since when did you grow a mind of your own?"  
  
Rubeus caught the pillow easily and lobbed it back. "When you did."  
  
"Insolent."  
  
Rubeus rolled his eyes. "You're not the boss of me."  
  
Demando smirked. "No, Sailor Saturn is."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
Demando bowed mockingly. "I know."  
  
"But seriously, do you think we'll be here long?"  
  
"I don't know. I hope so."  
  
"Me too." Rubeus got up and left.  
  
Hotaru was curled up on her bed, reading an old copy of Marmalade Boy. Someone knocked. "Come in."  
  
"Hey, Firefly."  
  
Hotaru smiled. "Hi Rubeus. Sit down." Rubeus sat down in the black director's chair across from Hotaru's bed.  
  
"Hotaru, I have something to tell you."  
  
"Rubeus, I have something to tell you," They said at the same time. Hotaru giggled. "You first."  
  
"No, you."  
  
Hotaru giggled again. "Such a gentleman. Fine." Her demeanor became more somber. "I'm in love with you." She winced, as if expecting Rubeus to get up and slap her silly. What she heard was warm and loving laughter.  
  
"That's what I was going to tell you. I'm in love with you too."  
  
Hotaru's face lit up. "Really?"  
  
Rubeus got up and kissed her softly. "Really. Come on, I'm hungry." Hand-in-hand, they made their way downstairs.  
  
*********************Fate and Destiny's Place******************  
  
Fate rubbed the bridge of her nose. "For the last time, Destiny, I don't like 50 Cent or G Unit, and playing their CD over and over will not convince me any differently."  
  
Destiny was dancing in front of the stereo. "Oh, come on! They're not that bad."  
  
Fate folded her arms and sulked. "You dance like a hooker."  
  
Destiny stopped her gyrations and stuck her tongue out at her best friend and fellow omnipotent being. "Do not."  
  
"I need a drink," Fate grumbled. Destiny smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Get me a bottle of Hypnotic while you're up."  
  
"A bottle of Hypnotic? What, do you want me to pour you into bed?"  
  
"We need to celebrate!"  
  
"Celebrate what?"  
  
"That Setsuna and Demando and Hotaru and Rubeus are going to hook up very soon. It's been three months! They'd be crazy not to say they love each other by now."  
  
Fate grinned. "I'll drink to that." She disappeared into the kitchen and was back with a bottle of Hypnotic and a bottle of Everclear in hand. Destiny winced.  
  
"Just how much of that stuff do you plan to drink?"  
  
Fate grinned and gulped straight from the bottle. "I'm going to drink until I feel I am pleasantly inebriated and your damn music doesn't affect me."  
  
Destiny nodded slowly. "You need a man."  
  
Fate shrugged, and took another swig. "What are you talking about? This bottle will be my best friend tonight."  
  
Destiny winced. "I was afraid you'd say that. I just hope you have a high tolerance." In a quieter voice, she mumbled, "Somebody needs to get laid."  
  
Fate just took another gulp of her drink. Destiny sighed in resignation and lifted her glass of Hypnotic to her lips.  
  
Three hours later.  
  
"I love you, you love me, we're a happy family." Fate ran into the coffee table and giggled. "Whoops!"  
  
Destiny tried to stand from where she sat on the floor. "How many drinksh have you had, Fatesey?"  
  
Fate giggled again. "I stopped counting after the tenth one. Who knew Everclear was so addictive?"  
  
Destiny hiccupped. "Hypnotic is better."  
  
Fate began to wave her hands around. "Look what I can do!" In a short time, a tall, dark and gorgeous guy stood looking down at her. "Isn't he loverly?"  
  
Destiny began to wave her hands around, and soon had a tall handsome redhead. "Mine's is better!"  
  
Fate shook her head. "Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
Fate shook her head a little to clear it. "Man that liquor is going to be the death of me." She hiccupped, swaying slightly. "It's starting to wear off."  
  
Destiny stretched. "Yeah, mine too." She grinned devilishly, and turned to the man she had just created. "So, what's your name?"  
  
The man shrugged his broad shoulders. "You haven't given me one."  
  
"I think I'm going to call you Calix."  
  
"I'll call mine James."  
  
"Fine by me," Both men said.  
  
****************Time Gate*****************  
  
Hotaru had gone inside a long time ago. Setsuna stood in front of the Time Gate, a small smile on her face. She had given some thought to the matter of Demando, and come to a conclusion. She was deeply in love with him, but didn't know how to tell him. A slight blush stained her cheeks as she felt a pair of strong, masculine arms slip across her waist.  
  
"Demando?"  
  
"I had to come see you, Setsuna. Maybe keep you company if you'll allow it?" Demando brushed a strand of evergreen from Setsuna's face, and pulled her more tightly against him.  
  
Setsuna nodded, and leaned into his embrace. They stayed like that for a long time, until Setsuna turned around to face him. "I love you."  
  
Demando looked shocked. "Setsuna, I love you too."  
  
A big, utterly happy grin spread across the Time Guardian's lovely face. "Really?"  
  
"Really. I'd spend the rest of eternity with you, if you'd let me."  
  
Setsuna brushed her gloved hand across his cheek. "I couldn't let you spend the rest of your life here."  
  
"Setsuna, what's Demando doing here?"  
  
Setsuna jumped and spun around. "Queen Serenity, King Endymion," She said, bowing. Demando followed suit.  
  
"Sailor Pluto, you have quite a lot of explaining to do. We'll meet you, Hotaru and Demando in the throne room," Endymion said sternly.  
  
"Rubeus will have to come as well," Setsuna said calmly. Serenity nodded, and the monarchs of Crystal Tokyo left. As soon as they were gone, Setsuna slapped herself across the forehead. "Why didn't I sense them?"  
  
Demando looked dismayed. "It's my fault. If I hadn't distracted you from your duties, you would have been able to explain yourself better."  
  
Setsuna smiled. "It's not your fault, but I must go talk to Hotaru about this." She and Demando walked back to their house hand in hand. Hotaru and Rubeus were making out enthusiastically on the couch. Setsuna cleared her throat, and both young people jumped up, blushing scarlet. "Serenity and Endymion know that Rubeus and Demando are here. We're to meet them in the throne room to try and explain ourselves."  
  
Hotaru murmured a choice word under her breath, and Rubeus seconded it. "Well, it's really about to hit the fan now."  
  
"Amen."  
  
Setsuna led everyone outside. "Let's go."  
  
In the throne room, Endymion was pacing angrily. "What was she thinking?! Demando AND Rubeus? After what they did?"  
  
Serenity was sitting down, trying to calm her husband and dispel her own fears at the same time. "I'm sure Setsuna has a good reason for why Demando and Rubeus are there."  
  
"Do you think that."  
  
"Setsuna could be in love with him? We did find them in a rather compromising position, Endy-chan."  
  
"How could Setsuna even THINK about falling in love with the enemy?"  
  
"You can't help who you love, King Endymion," Setsuna said quietly.  
  
Endymion turned to look the somber guardian full in the face. "But how could you fall in love with the enemy? Don't you care that he tried to kidnap Serenity?"  
  
"How could you fall in love with Serenity?" Seeing Endymion open his mouth, Setsuna hurried on. "I can't help loving Demando any more than you can help your love for Serenity."  
  
"But our love was destined!"  
  
A new voice spoke up. "As are Demando and Pluto's, as well as Rubeus and Saturn's. You can't mess with Fate."  
  
Endymion turned to face the newcomers. "Who are you?"  
  
"Fate."  
  
"And I'm Destiny. Endymion, I can assure you, Rubeus and Demando were destined to be the soul mates of Saturn and Pluto. If you doubt my word, please, feel free to send for Sailor Venus to confirm it."  
  
Endymion turned to Serenity, who was already mentally calling Minako. The pretty blond strolled in a little while later. "Yes, Serenity?"  
  
"I need you to read a few auras for me."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Demando and Setsuna stood forward, and although Minako gave Demando a deep searching look, she closed her eyes and proceeded to read both auras.  
  
"Their auras are deep red, almost black. They match perfectly." Minako murmured. Setsuna and Demando moved back, and Hotaru and Rubeus took their places. Minako tilted her head. "Dark purple and dark purple. Another match." Minako opened her eyes.  
  
Endymion heaved a sigh. "So it's true then."  
  
Fate and Destiny had disappeared while the aura-reading was taking place. Setsuna nodded. "I can assure you, my king, that no harm will come to Queen Serenity from either man."  
  
"I swear it on my life. I will do no harm to either of you. I just wish to live out my days in peace, as nothing more than a humble servant of the crown," Demando said, bowing elegantly.  
  
Rubeus stepped forward and bowed to the king and queen. "As do I."  
  
Hotaru stepped forward and took Serenity's hands in hers. "Serenity, I have never once asked you for anything, but now, I ask you for the sake of my friendship with Chibi-Usa, let them stay."  
  
Serenity smoothed down Hotaru's hair, and looked over at her husband, who had his hands behind his back, staring down Demando. "Hotaru, look me in the eyes and tell me truly. Do you love this man?"  
  
Hotaru looked into Rubeus's red-brown eyes for a long moment before turning back to Serenity's ocean-blue ones. "Yes, more than I can say."  
  
Serenity nodded, before beckoning Setsuna to approach her throne. "Setsuna, same question."  
  
Setsuna's gaze was steady. "With all my heart."  
  
Serenity motioned for Demando and Rubeus to approach her. She leaned close to them and whispered, "If you hurt them, I will have you hunted down and killed. I can see that they love you, and that you love them, so I will not impede upon your happiness."  
  
Both men bowed to the queen and moved back to stand with their loved ones. Minako was nodding in approval. "Well, it's about time! I was starting to worry."  
  
Endymion gnawed his lower lip. "Very well. You may stay here, if you choose."  
  
"I'd much rather stay at the Time Gate, with Setsuna, Your Majesties," Demando said. He was grasping Setsuna's hand, rubbing his thumb across the back of it soothingly.  
  
"It's not my place to decide that."  
  
Setsuna spoke up. "My parents have already told me that he may stay."  
  
Serenity nodded. "Fine. Hotaru, what about you?"  
  
"I have an apartment in the city. We'll live there."  
  
Serenity nodded again. "Very well."  
  
Setsuna hugged Hotaru warmly before she and Demando returned to the Time Gate. Hotaru and Rubeus bowed to Serenity and Endymion before leaving.  
  
"Sere, did we do the right thing?"  
  
"Did you see the looks on their faces? Of course we did."  
  
Back at the Time Gate, Setsuna had a huge grin on her face. Demando spun her around. "Demando!"  
  
"Sorry. I love you."  
  
Setsuna smiled. "I love you too." They walked into the house. Setsuna detransformed, and went upstairs to shower and change. Demando lounged on the couch. When Setsuna was done, she sat down next to him.  
  
"I can come and go as I please, correct?"  
  
Setsuna nodded. "Yes. All you have to do is ask for me to open a portal for you."  
  
Demando nodded. "I need you to open a portal for me."  
  
Setsuna shrugged. "Sure. Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Downtown Tokyo."  
  
Setsuna led him to the Gate, and opened the portal. With his kiss still lingering on her lips, she began to watch the Gate again.  
  
Demando emerged in the shopping district. He had found out from Hotaru that the four sisters owned a beauty parlor there. He spotted it and went in.  
  
Prisma was writing down appointments when Demando entered. She looked up, and her eyes widened in surprise. "Demando?"  
  
"Hello, Prisma. I need a favor."  
  
Prisma eyed him warily. "What?"  
  
"I'm no longer evil. I've been reincarnated. I need your help with something."  
  
Prisma's eyes flew to his forehead, where a golden crescent moon shone. "What?"  
  
"I need to buy a ring."  
  
Prisma raised an eyebrow. "A ring? For who?"  
  
"I want to propose to Setsuna. I just don't have any money."  
  
Prisma smiled. "I'd be more than happy to help." She walked to the door separating the waiting room from the parlor, and called. "Avery, I'm going out, I'll be back soon."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Prisma grabbed her jacket, and motioned for Demando to follow her. She led him to a respectable-looking jewelry store. "Good afternoon, sir, ma'am. How may I help you?"  
  
"My cousin is looking to buy an engagement ring."  
  
The fat smiling man nodded. "You've come to the right place, sir. We have an extensive collection of engagement rings." He led the two to a counter, filled with rings. "Does anything catch your fancy, sir?"  
  
Prisma nudged Demando and pointed to a white gold ring. It had a medium sized diamond flanked on either side by two garnets. The man opened the counter, and held the ring out. "It's lovely."  
  
Demando sized Prisma up. "You two are about the same size. Try it on."  
  
The ring fit Prisma's slender hand perfectly. "We'll take it."  
  
The man took the ring, and led them to the cash register. "That'll be 2,500 dollars, sir."  
  
Prisma handed the man a gold card, and they left, the ring in a box in Demando's pocket.  
  
"She'll love it, Demando. Let me know how everything goes."  
  
Demando nodded. "I will." Prisma walked back to the beauty parlor, and Demando was content to wander. He found himself in a small park, near a bridge that overlooked a small stream. He sighed. "Now, how the hell do I get back? Setsuna?"  
  
"Yes?" Demando didn't jump, but he turned rather quickly. Setsuna smiled. "I was waiting for you to call me. Are you finished here?"  
  
Demando nodded, and followed Setsuna back through the portal. Once inside the house, he grasped Setsuna's hand. "Setsuna, may I ask you a very important question?"  
  
Setsuna's eyebrows knit together in puzzlement, but she nodded. "Of course."  
  
Demando reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box before going down on one knee. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"  
  
Setsuna's hands flew to her mouth in shock. She could only nod agreement, and watch helplessly as Demando gently slid the gorgeous ring over the third finger of her left hand. She flung her arms around his neck, and they kissed.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
I know no one was expecting that, but I hated drawing out the suspense so much. Technically, this story IS finished, but I want to do a few follow up chapters, about Demando and Setsuna's wedding, and maybe Hotaru and Rubeus's engagement and wedding. So, what did you think? 


End file.
